miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Peacock Miraculous
The is a broochhttps://youtu.be/vtO8bbvmU0g?t=44m8s that, whenever Duusu inhabits it, transforms the wearer into a peacock-themed superhero with the power of Emotion'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1169432951878246402?s=19. To activate the brooch, the user must speak the transformation phrase: "'Spread My Feathers". To deactivate the brooch, the user must speak the detransformation phrase: "Fall My Feathers". It is currently owned by Gabriel Agreste and is sometimes lent to Nathalie Sancoeur, who uses it to transform into Mayura. Gabriel Agreste reveals that the Miraculous was damaged under unknown circumstances, However, at the end of Miracle Queen, Gabriel had figured out a way to repair the Miraculous with the aid of the tablet he had stolen from Master Fu. Appearance In its camouflaged form, the brooch looks like a peacock with the shape of a peacock's body and head at the bottom center and with nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it. When charged, the brooch changes from nine feather segments to five. Its main color is dark blue, while the crystals on the top of each segment are pink. The lower part of the Miraculous also changes from the body of a peacock into a single teardrop. As seen in "Ladybug", the actual damage to the Peacock Miraculous itself includes visible cracks on the back of the Miraculous. Abilities The Peacock Miraculous grants its wielder superhuman characteristics of speed, endurance, and strength.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1054727229526237184 It special power allows the user to manifest a Sentimonster, a monstrous creature manifested from a person's emotions. This is achieved by turning a feather into an Amok and sending it to inhabit an object belonging to the recipient. The Sentimonster will obey whoever possesses its Amok. The wielder of the Peacock Miraculous has the power to revoke the Amok, destroying the Sentimonster and purifying the charged feather. The wielder can also form a telepathic connection between themself and their target. List of owners Wielders Keepers until their dissolution. }} Sightings Episodes Trivia * Peacocks are a symbol of integrity, vision, and vibrancy. * As seen in "The Collector", the Miraculous spellbook has a depiction of the Peacock Miraculous in which is blue and has five tail feathers. However, in "Mayura", the Peacock Miraculous uses the five-feathered design when inhabited by Duusu, and the nine-feathered design when in its disguised form. * As noted during an event with the writers, it was "weird" that Plagg didn't recognize it when he and Adrien looked inside the safe in "Volpina".Recording covering the information revealed by the writers on May 17, 2017 (exact moment here). **It has been confirmed that the jewel stored in the safe at that time wasn't the real Peacock Miraculous and is merely a copy created by Gabriel. However, the Peacock Miraculous showed in "Mayura" is clearly the real Miraculous, shown by it being in its charged state, which is activated by having a kwami in its Miraculous.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1058721819841179648 * According to Gabriel Agreste, the Peacock Miraculous is currently "damaged", which results in it causing an adverse effect upon its holder when being used. This is demonstrated by Nathalie's coughing and fatigued as a result of using it. ** In "Reflekdoll", the Peacock Miraculous malfunctions between its camouflage and charged state when Nathalie activates it before her transformation. ** As seen in the episode “Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2)”, the Peacock Miraculous was fixed by Gabriel Agreste using deciphered spellbook on Master Fu's tablet. * The Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses have rather similar powers, including charging small things with magic to infect objects of specific people and telepathic communication with them. ** Interestingly, both Miraculouses take the form of brooches, which may cast light on the fact that they own such similar powers. ** Coincidentally, both are currently kept by Gabriel Agreste. ** They are also both currently used for evil purposes. * Like the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, the legacy of the Peacock Miraculous dates back to Ancient China and is over 5000 years old. * According to Gabriel, "Nathalie as seen by Gabriel", it was actually Nathalie that found the Peacock and Butterflies Miraculouses. de:Pfauen-Miraculous es:Miraculous del Pavo Real fr:Miraculous du Paon pl:Miraculum Pawia pt-br:Miraculous do Pavão ru:Камень Павлина Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Miraculouses Category:Jewelry